


Sequentacles - Return of the Tentacles

by sabby1



Series: Consentacles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Bondage, Challenge Response, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sequel, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: Alec should have seen this coming. He should have asked. He should have been diligent enough to write a full report on the whole fiasco when it had happened to Magnus a month ago.Instead, they had put the whole thing behind them pretty much as soon as Magnus had returned from space alive. He had never gotten the full story of exactly how Madzie’s loss of control had caused the Accidentacles.It served him right that this would happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. It happened because I noticed there was a clear 99/1 ratio where Magnus ends up with the tentacles in 99 out of a hundred cases and Alec only got them once. So, I had to odden the eves as it were. 
> 
> I am posting this in two parts:
> 
> The first part is cute, and fluffy, and could be G-rated.
> 
> The second part is terrible, terrible tentacle porn with tentacles. It's terrible and I can't believe I wrote it. I'm going to stand in the corner over there in shame for a while. 
> 
> If you don't want to walk through the door into part 2, just don't.

Alec should have seen this coming. He should have asked. He should have been diligent enough to write a full report on the whole fiasco when it had happened to Magnus a month ago. 

Instead, they had put the whole thing behind them pretty much as soon as Magnus had returned from space alive. He had never gotten the full story of exactly how Madzie’s loss of control had caused the Accidentacles. 

It served him right that this would happen. 

Catarina had dropped a sleeping Madzie off with Alec and Magnus early that morning before heading off to an 18-hour surgery. Alec had made breakfast for the three of them a couple hours later. Magnus had left pretty much right after breakfast to put up wards around someplace for someone. Alec didn’t remember because he’d been too busy trying to comb and braid Madzie’s hair while Magnus had told him about it.

Alec had spent the next few hours playing pony, tea-party, and save the dragon (from a tower where it was held captive by an evil princess). When he’d finally reached the limit of his endurance without resorting to his Stamina Rune, he had suggested a movie. 

Madzie had asked for 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. 

Dumbass that he was, Alec had gamely agreed and snuggled up with Madzie on the couch to watch the movie. 

An hour and ten minutes later, he was sporting a dozen magical tentacles, and Madzie was crying inconsolably.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” he rocked the little girl in his arms, struggling to keep his brand-new tentacles from attacking the TV. “It’s okay, calm down.”

He took a deep breath and tried to get used to the sensation of all those extra appendages going in all directions. He really just wanted to help Madzie so she would stop crying. 

One of his tentacles grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. A second snatched Madzie’s favorite plushy from the couch and handed it to her. 

Madzie took the stuffed dragon from the tentacle and cuddled it to her chest. 

“Better?” Alec asked quietly as he got up and carried her into the kitchen. “I’m sorry the movie scared you.” 

He really was. If the movie hadn’t scared her, he’d still be just a bi-ped instead of a dodeca-pod.

Madzie nodded, but her nose was running and her cherub face was a mess all the way down to her gills. 

Alec cringed. 

A tentacle handed him a paper towel. 

He’d forgotten how useful those extra appendages could be. 

“Thanks,” he muttered as he carefully wiped Madzie’s tears and helped her blow her nose. 

He handed the snotty paper towel back to the tentacle and it disposed of the nasty thing inside the trashcan.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Alec cooed as Madzie buried her face in his shoulder. “The monster can’t get you. You’re safe.” 

Alec was just coming out of the kitchen when he heard the front door open. 

“Don’t laugh!” he called out before his husband came into view. 

Magnus stopped dead the moment he laid eyes on Alec. His glossy lips twitched. His dark brown eyes sparkled. He lowered his head and pressed his fingers below his nose, probably trying not to laugh. When he looked up, his tongue was making a visible dent in his cheek. 

“20,000 Leagues Under the Sea?” he asked in a strained voice. 

“Yup,” Alec confirmed. “You could have told me.” 

“I had no idea this could happen twice.” Magnus coughed. He pressed a hand over his mouth.

Alec knew he was laughing. He could see it in the way Magnus’s heavily kohl-lined eyes crinkled in the corners. He wanted to smack him. 

One of the tentacles lashed out and smacked Magnus upside the head.

“Hah!” Alec was beginning to get the hang of this. “Oh, this is gonna be good.”

“Alec,” Magnus warned.

“Watch this.”

Alec concentrated on the idea of making them drinks: Magnus’s favorite fruity cocktail with a slice of lemon and Alec’s standard martini for a long day. 

He felt the tentacles touch the cocktail bar and brush over glass and stainless steel. There was the squishy cold feeling of lemon, and then two of the tentacles returned with cocktail glasses in hand.

“This is so cool.” 

Magnus crinkled his brows as he took his cocktail from the tentacle. 

“You should be freaking out.”

Alec accepted his martini glass from another tentacle and shrugged his free shoulder.

Madzie was still cuddled up against the other one, supported by one of Alec’s arms and a tentacle. 

“I never hated them as much as you did.” 

He had actually liked Magnus’s Accidentacles, probably a little too much. 

“I’m not going into space,” he said resolutely.

Magnus raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You want to live the rest of your life like this?” 

His husband waved one bejeweled hand at the iridescent black appendages that sprouted from Alec’s back and writhed all around him.

Alec thought about it. He imagined himself at a meeting with the Clave Council, magical tentacles hovering around him like a Lovecraftian nightmare while he told the crusty geezers where to stick it. 

“Heck, yeah.” 

Magnus blinked. “You’ve lost your mind.”

Alec shrugged. “I’m a Lightwood. We break noses and accept the consequences.”

Magnus frowned and tilted his head. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Think about it.”

Alec used a tentacle to put his drink down on the coffee table and carried Madzie to the guest bedroom. 

It was clearly naptime for the little warlock. She had exhausted her energy being scared of the movie monster and drained most of her magic by giving Alec tentacles.

Magnus followed him and watched quietly from the doorway while Alec tucked Madzie under the covers.

“I’ve thought about it,” he said mildly. “I still don’t get it.”

Alec kissed Madzie’s forehead and looked up at Magnus. He opened his mouth to ask for him to cast the spell that set up the magical night light. 

One of the tentacles whipped through the air and flicked its tip. A glowing white-blue seashell appeared in mid-air.

Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Okay, that is cool.” He pointed at the magical nightlight the tentacle had created. “Don’t tell me it isn’t. I can do magic!”

He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. 

“Alec, what are you doing?” 

“Shh.” Alec concentrated harder.

Madzie giggled. 

“Holy…” Magnus sounded breathless.

Alec opened his eyes. 

Colorful fish made of light were swimming all around the seashell. 

“Thanks, Uncle Alec.” Madzie was happy. 

Alec felt like a king. 

Magnus was shaking his head, but he was also giving him that soft, mushy look that was reserved strictly for Alec. When he started to smile, Alec wanted to ravish him on the spot.

All of his tentacles surged toward Magnus before Alec had finished the thought.

“Shi…shoehorn.” They both tried not to curse in front of Madzie. “Sorry.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Magnus looked at him with both eyebrows raised. He was encased in Alec’s tentacles. 

Alec could feel them. More accurately, he could feel Magnus through them. It was like he had his arms wrapped around Magnus, even though he was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands braced on the comforter.

Alec cleared his throat and gulped. 

“You never said…” he tried to keep his tone even.

“What?” Magnus asked quietly. 

Alec got up from the bed and joined Magnus in the doorway. He turned his head to speak quietly into Magnus’s ear so Madzie wouldn’t hear it.

“How it feels.” 

One of his tentacles curled around Magnus’s hip and squeezed his butt.

“Please don’t zap me,” he pleaded quickly. “They’re…” He pressed his lips together.

Magnus tilted his head to glance at him from the corner of his eyes with a smug smirk.

“Hard to control?” he finished Alec’s sentence in a sarcastic drawl. 

Alec narrowed his eyes with a stubborn scowl. “I’ll get the hang of it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I really don’t see why you insist—"

Alec pressed a quick kiss to his mouth to shut him up. “I’ll tell you. Come on.” 

The tentacles released Magnus from their hug and slithered back to their original position behind Alec’s back. 

They left Madzie for her nap and went back into the living room. One of the tentacles returned Alec’s drink to him as he settled down on the couch. 

Magnus pointedly sank into one of the armchairs across the coffee table.

Alec sighed. “Why do you hate them so much?” 

“Why do you love them?” Magnus shot back. 

Alec shrugged. “They’re useful. Powerful. You remember what they can do. They took out an entire army of demons single-handedly without harming any of the Shadowhunters or Deputies fighting on our side. Think of everything I can do with them.”

Magnus smirked. “I don’t think single-handedly is the right word.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

“You are way too calm and rational about this.” Magnus shook his head. 

Alec shrugged again. “I haven’t looked in a mirror since it’s happened, and I figure it’s really just deserts.” 

Magnus’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?” 

Alec averted his gaze. “I should have been more diligent when it happened to you.”

He watched his husband’s expression smooth out into the cautious mask he sometimes slipped on to protect himself from a verbal blow. Alec sighed. 

“If I’d actually listened to you back then and helped you figure out how to handle them, I would have known exactly what caused the tentacles to happen. Instead, I was too busy getting my kicks out of them until I almost lost you.” 

Magnus’s expression softened. “So, you think you broke my proverbial nose, and this is you accepting the consequences?”

“Pretty much.” Alec nodded with a shrug.

Magnus released the world’s longest, most dramatic sigh and pushed himself out of his chair. He walked around the coffee table, straddled Alec’s knees, and sat down on his lap. Then he put his arms around Alec’s shoulders and smiled sweetly.

“You’re an idiot.” 

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus kissed him. 

It had the same effect it always did. The moment their lips touched, warmth spread through Alec’s chest and made him feel like a fool in love. With Magnus in his lap like that, he wanted to wrap him up, carry him into the bedroom, strip away all the silk, and linen, and leather, and—

Magnus cleared his throat loudly.

Alec’s eyes popped open. 

The tentacles were all over Magnus, trying to take off his clothes right there on the couch.

Alec’s brain crashed to a halt.

“Fu-dge.” 

Madzie was taking a nap in the guest bedroom. The door wasn’t even completely closed. 

The tentacles retreated. One of them pulled Magnus’s gaping shirt back together where it had been popping buttons just a second ago.

“Uh-huh,” Magnus said with an indulgent smile. “Now you see what it’s really like.”

Alec fought the radiating blush on his face and looked up at his husband under crinkled brows. 

The tentacles settled down to wrap around Magnus in a loose hug. 

“Is that why you loathed them so much?”

Magnus sighed again and smoothed his hands over the iridescent black vines that rested on his thighs and wrapped around his hips. 

“Let me put it this way,” he said. “You are a dutiful, civic-minded, honor-bound pragmatist. You sprout tentacles, and your first thought is about using them to protect everyone you care about.” 

Alec shrugged. He couldn’t argue with that description. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “I am a hedonist. Where do you think my mind went?”

Alec felt his face burn up. “When you put it that way.” 

He had to force the words out of a tight throat because he was trying not to visualize any of the things that Magnus’s sensual drawl had invoked. 

The tentacles reacted to wants and needs. Instantaneously. 

If he didn’t want them to do unspeakable things to Magnus, he couldn’t let himself think about those things. 

It was like trying not to think of a pink elephant when someone told you not to think about it. 

“Oh, this is hard.” 

Magnus snickered. 

“Not funny.” 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and thought very firmly of his upcoming schedule. Tomorrow was Monday. Not his favorite day of the week. He had a budget meeting with the council and a mountain of quarterly reports waiting on his desk.

“Are you reciting rune symbols in your head right now?” Magnus purred in his ear.

Alec shook his head. His eyes remained firmly shut. “Thinking about quarterly reports.” 

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed. “I bet they’re on your desk.” His voice dropped to a husky, seductive murmur. “Remember that time I surprised you at work and we—”

Alec needed him to shut up right now. 

Magnus made an outraged noise. It was muffled by something solid. 

Alec felt warm, silk-smooth wetness wrapped around his fingers. No. It was wrapped around one of the tentacles. And that was definitely the slick, firm pressure of Magnus’s tongue and the rasp of sharp teeth. 

“Oh, god,” Alec said weakly. “I’m sorry.” 

A silver-heavy hand grasped the tentacle and pulled it away from the wetness. 

“I’m trying not to think about it,” Alec said.

“Now you know.” 

Magnus slid out of Alec’s lap. The tentacles reluctantly let him go. 

Alec took a few deep breaths to get himself back under control. He waited to open his eyes until he heard Magnus tinker around at the cocktail bar. 

Alec dropped his head on the backrest with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. His tentacles settled down and sprawled loosely around him on the couch.

“I do think they’ll come in handy in a fight.” 

Magnus turned around, drink in hand. “Are you making these terrible puns on purpose?”

“No?”

When Catarina came to pick up Madzie that night, she gawked. Then she laughed. Then she sobered up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“I’m not sending you into space.”

Alec smiled. “I have no desire to go there.” 

Her dark brows furrowed as she looked pointedly at his waving tentacles. “Then what are you going to do about them?”

Alec shrugged. “They’ll come in ...” He pressed his lips together. “They’ll prove useful in a fight. They’re not too bad at domestic stuff either.”

Cat raised her brows and smiled. “You’re planning to keep them?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Kinky.” 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t.”

Cat snickered.

Magnus came out of the guest bedroom with a sleeping Madzie in his arms.

“She’s still exhausted from using all her magic,” he said quietly.

Alec smiled. “Never mind the non-stop play for hours before that.”

Cat took her out of Magnus’s arms and kissed her forehead. Madzie mumbled a barely decipherable “Mommy” in her sleep. 

“Save the dragon?” Cat whispered.

“Three times,” Alec confirmed in a low voice. “Oh, and this?” He pointed at his tentacles as they waved. “It was 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.”

“I know,” she said. “I can’t believe you risked letting her watch it again.” 

“You knew?” Alec threw up his hands, and tentacles, in frustration. “Why didn’t you say something?

“I thought he told you.” She nodded toward Magnus.

“It didn’t come up,” Magnus said with a shrug.

Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway,” Cat said, “I’ve got to get going. Magnus, would you mind?” She lifted Madzie up a bit to indicate she needed both hands to support her daughter’s weight.

“Of course.” 

Magnus turned around and made a series of elegant motions that ended with a forceful thrust of one hand and produced a brightly glowing portal leading from their foyer straight into Catarina’s apartment. 

“Thanks, dear.” She leaned over and kissed Magnus on the cheek on her way out. “Bye, Alec. Thanks again.” 

“Any time.” Alec waved after her as she disappeared through the swirling pink vortex.

The portal closed behind her, taking with it the soft whooshing noise that had filled the silence.

Magnus turned around with a devious grin and wagged his brows.

“Alone at last,” he purred.

“Oh, god.”

Magnus chuckled. It was a sound made of pure evil. 

“Oh, yeah,” he drawled. “Come here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. I'm so... ashamed.
> 
> ###### 

Alec inhaled, hoping to reason with him, but Magnus collided with his chest and knocked his breath right out. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and kissed him like he was trying to spell ‘fuck me hard’ inside his mouth. 

Alec groaned and managed to pull away long enough to pant a warning against his husband’s glossy lips. 

“You have no idea what you’re starting.”

Magnus shimmied his hips until they were aligned with Alec’s and somehow managed to press himself even closer.

“Oh, but I’m eager to find out.” 

Alec closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He didn’t have the words for half of the things he wanted, but he wanted them badly, and now he had twelve additional appendages that felt no qualms about taking any and all of it. 

“Famous last words,” he growled. 

He pushed his tongue into Magnus’s mouth, wrapped his arms around his husband’s back, cradled the back of his head, and hoisted him up by his ass, all at the same time. 

Magnus made a surprised noise in his throat as his eyes popped open. His legs dangled around Alec’s hips with his weight supported by two of Alec’s tentacles. 

Alec chuckled low in his throat. “Oh, yeah. It’s like that.” 

Magnus crossed his ankles behind Alec’s back and shrugged casually. “Okay.”

The tentacle at the back of Magnus’s head curled around to his temple and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. 

Alec nuzzled the sensitive golden skin and trailed a path of kisses toward his husband’s ear. 

“Okay?” he rumbled.

With the tentacles supporting Magnus’s weight and holding him securely in place, Alec used his hands to unbutton Magnus’s shirt and strip it off. 

“Uh-huh.” Magnus shivered and tightened his legs around Alec’s hips. 

Alec smirked into the hollow of his throat and carried him into the bedroom. 

Instead of placing him on the bed, the tentacles pried Magnus’s ankles apart and pulled him away from Alec. They twisted around his naked arms from his shoulders to his wrists and curled around his thighs and hips like a climbing harness, holding Magnus suspended in mid-air.

“What?” Magnus snapped his eyes open and stared at Alec in confusion. “Um, Alec?”

Alec hummed in his throat. “Did I ever tell you that you are the most desirable man I have ever met?”

Magnus snickered. “You say stuff like that all the time. Especially in the middle of sex.” He ducked his head.

“No.” Alec narrowed his eyes. 

A tentacle lashed out and wrapped around Magnus’s throat, forcing him to raise his chin and look up. His eyes widened with a warning glare, but he didn’t struggle. 

“I’m not just talking about the fact that you’re gorgeous and sexy.” 

Alec trailed his gaze over his husband’s beautiful face, his smooth chest, his narrow hips and firm legs that were still encased in black slacks – an oversight Alec was about to correct.

“You are…” 

Alec closed his eyes and tried to find the words to describe the way he felt every time Magnus smiled at him a certain way. Every time his graceful hands danced through the air, weaving bright blue magic or just whisking up a fancy drink. Every time those hands touched Alec. 

Sometimes the desire was so thick and heavy, Alec couldn’t breathe around it. He wanted to caress every part of Magnus, possess all of him, make him…

Magnus moaned his name. 

Alec opened his eyes and smiled. 

The tentacles were doing exactly what he wanted to do. Alec could feel everything they touched the same way he would have felt it under his hands. 

Magnus swallowed against the tentacle around his neck as Alec slid another one down his chest. He flicked the stiff peak of a nipple, wiggled his way under a tight waistband, and cupped the rigid outline of his husband’s dick. All the while, he kept Magnus suspended in the firm grip of the tentacles strapped around his shoulders, hips, and thighs.

Alec closed the short distance between them and cradled Magnus’s cheek in the palm of his hand. He wasn’t sure what Magnus saw in his expression, but he felt his breath catch against the tentacle around his throat.

He licked his lips and moved in until they hovered just a breath away from Magnus’s mouth. 

“I want you so much, I don’t know what I’d do to you if you let me.” 

Magnus shivered, tilted his head forward, and tugged Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Anything,” he breathed. 

His kiss tasted like the seal to a promise or maybe a deal with the devil. 

Alec pulled back with a sigh and let temptation win. 

“Then we need to get you out of these pants.”

“Allow me,” Magnus purred, turning his wrist. 

Alec could sense the surge of magic before it reached Magnus’s fingers. 

“No.” 

The tentacles around Magnus’s wrists glowed white-blue. Alec felt them overpower his husband’s magic. 

“You’re not the one in control here.” 

Magnus’s eyes went really wide this time. He flexed his fingers and tried to summon his magic again. 

The tentacles suppressed it. 

Magnus’s heart thudded wildly under the appendage that rested against his chest. 

“You’re strong.” His tone danced along the edge of calm.

“Stronger,” Alec corrected. He raised one hand to brush the back of his fingers over the tense line of Magnus’s jaw. “I’m stronger than you. Does that scare you?” 

“Yes.” Magnus looked him straight in the eyes. His dick was rock solid against the tentacle between his legs. “Kiss me?” 

Alec smiled. “Beg for it.” 

Magnus’s brows furrowed. He exhaled a chuckle and shook his head. Then he moaned when Alec tightened the tentacles around him and forced his arms and thighs to spread wider. 

“I said, beg for it.” 

“Oh, motherf—” Magnus cut himself off with a shuddering laugh, rolled his eyes, and snarled through his teeth, “Kiss me, Alexander. Please.” 

“You’re not selling it,” Alec teased in a sing-song voice, slowly undulating the tentacle between Magnus’s legs. “You can do better.” 

Alec moved his hands down to the waistband of his husband’s slacks and unbuckled his belt. Then he pulled the leather through the loops, one at a time, until he had the whole length in his hands. 

Magnus watched him through hazy dark brown eyes. His lips were slightly parted. 

Alec took a step back and snapped the strap of the belt against Magnus’s calf. 

“Fuck! Alec!” Magnus jumped inside his harness, every muscle tense as he glared down at Alec with gritted teeth. “Ouch,” he said pointedly.

Alec clicked his tongue. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?” 

Magnus shrugged as much as he could inside the grip of Alec’s tentacles. “You have a captive audience. What more do you want?” 

The tentacles pulled Magnus closer until they were nose to nose. 

“Everything,” Alec said darkly. “I want you begging on your knees, naked, reduced to an incoherent, whimpering mess. I want to fuck you until you’re too exhausted to move and then keep fucking you until you beg me to stop because it’s too much, but it feels so good you still want more. I want you to know what it’s like to want me so badly it leaves you breathless. The way that I want you.” 

“Fuck, Alec.” 

This time it was a shaky mumble. Magnus’s eyes drifted shut and he rolled his head forward, trying to close the last bit of distance between them for a kiss. 

Alec pulled back. 

“Please,” Magnus rushed out, “let me—”

“No.” 

The tentacles pulled Magnus back, separating them further. Magnus made an incoherent snarling noise under his breath and spat out a lengthy curse in Indonesian.

Alec snickered. “That was much more convincing.” 

He dropped the belt and contemplated the pants problem. While he thought about it, he undid the button and zipper, giving himself more room to tease Magnus. He didn’t trust the tentacles to use their magic to make the clothes disappear, and there was no way he was handing back even a smidgen of control to Magnus. 

Alec realized, he liked holding all the power. 

“I guess we’ll do this the old-fashioned way,” he muttered to himself. 

He deposited Magnus on the bed and held him down with four tentacles curled around his chest and arms before he released the appendages curled around Magnus’s thighs.

“Don’t move,” he ordered.

Magnus chuckled. The vibrations traveled straight through the tentacles.

“Not sure I could if I tried,” he grumbled. 

Alec bent over the foot of the bed. He took off his husband’s shoes and socks before he removed his slacks and underwear. Then he stood back up and took his sweet time just looking at the gorgeous man in front of him. 

The iridescent black tentacles set a stark contrast to the soft golden skin. Alec watched, mesmerized, as one of them trailed down the center of Magnus’s chest. The pointed tip followed the line of jet-black hair from Magnus’s belly-button down, down until it curled around the firm length of his dick.

Magnus dropped his head back on the mattress and groaned. 

“Tease.”

“Hm.” Alec shrugged. “And there is nothing you can do except take it.” 

He wrapped a second tentacle around Magnus’s balls, careful not to squeeze too hard. 

“Oh, shit,” Magnus huffed, glaring a warning. “Alec.” 

“Hm?” 

He’d never been able to touch Magnus like this before. Not in so many ways at once. Not while he held absolute power. Magnus couldn’t even use his magic to escape if he wanted to. He was totally and utterly at Alec’s mercy. 

It was heady stuff. 

Alec realized he wasn’t even using his hands for the most part. They were free to do whatever, which gave him an idea. 

He unbuckled his own belt, popped the button on his pants, and pulled down his zipper. 

“You are breathtaking,” he said as he pushed his underwear out of the way, wrapped his hand around his dick, and started to stroke languidly. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

Alec glared. “I mean it,” he insisted, locking eyes with Magnus. “Sometimes, I get so wrapped up in you, I can’t even breathe. There’s been more than once I almost got myself killed because I was so busy lusting over you, I forgot I was in the middle of a fight.”

Magnus huffed. “Yeah, righ—”

Alec shoved a tentacle in his mouth. 

“Don’t sass me.” 

He pressed his lips together as a silk-soft tongue feathered along the underside of his tentacle. Alec pushed deeper and groaned at the sensation of soft-wet-hot-tight as Magnus hollowed his cheeks and sucked. When Magnus moaned, the vibration reverberated through the tentacle all the way back to Alec’s dick.

He sucked in a breath through his nose and squeezed his fingers around the base of his shaft to stay in control. The tendrils around Magnus’s cock and balls squeezed at the same time. Alec watched through narrowed eyes as his husband bucked his hips into thin air and writhed. 

“Oh, you want it.” He snickered and pulled the tentacle out of Magnus’s mouth with a decadent wet noise. “You want it bad.” 

Magnus grinned and licked his lips. “No more than you.” 

“True,” Alec admitted.

He moved the soaking wet tentacle down between his husband’s legs. The tendril around his hips lifted him up. The slick one probed at the sensitive rim of Magnus’s entrance. 

“You wouldn’t,” Magnus huffed. 

Then he gasped and banged his head on the mattress, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he thrashed and groaned like a dying thing.

“I would,” Alec purred. 

He watched his husband stretch taut with a sharp breath, back arched and neck extended. Every muscle in his body strained as Alec slowly snaked his way inside.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this.” 

Alec pushed deeper just because he could. 

The noise Magnus made in response wasn’t coherent in any sense of the word. 

Alec drowned in the tight-hot-slick pressure squeezing around him and held perfectly still. 

“Please.” Magnus’s voice sounded wrecked. 

“Please, what?”

“Anything,” Magnus breathed. “Everything.” 

It was almost too much to resist. 

Until Magnus pulled himself back together with a defiant glare. “Just do something already.”

Alec glowered. 

“Suck me.”

“Yes.” 

Alec reluctantly slipped out of his husband’s tight body and loosened the grasp of his tentacles around Magnus’s shoulders and chest. 

Magnus scrambled – no other word for it – onto his hands and knees and pounced. 

Alec gasped for breath as Magnus swallowed his dick down to the root. His pretty lips stretched wide around the girth as he buried his nose in the dark curls at the base. His throat convulsed around the length trapped inside it.

Alec stared. He couldn’t tear himself away from the hungry look in Magnus’s eyes.

“Drop the glamour.”

Magnus closed his eyes. When he opened them again, yellow cat eyes stared up at Alec, slit pupils widening rapidly. Magnus swallowed around his dick again.

Alec moaned. He wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus’s head and pulled him back just far enough that he could breathe. 

When he felt sneaky fingers trail along the curve of his ass, Alec regained enough sense to tighten the hold of his tentacles and restrain Magnus’s arms behind his back. 

“No cheating,” he rumbled. “Just your mouth.” 

Magnus groaned around Alec’s dick and nodded obediently. He tightened his lips and started to suck in the way he knew could reduce Alec to a babbling mess in no time at all. 

Alec shook his head. 

One of the tentacles slid up over Magnus’s shoulder, trailed across his collarbone, and curled loosely around his throat. 

“Open wide.” 

As Alec gave the order, two of the tentacles that weren’t busy restraining Magnus’s arms behind his back snared around his thighs and pulled them apart. 

Magnus lost his balance with a delicious panicky noise around Alec’s dick. A tentacle around his chest had stopped him from toppling over. 

“I’ve got you,” Alec purred. 

Magnus made a grumbling noise and glared up at Alec. His pupils contracted back into slits.

Alec combed his fingers through Magnus’s soft black hair and tightened his grip. 

“Stop trying to be in control,” he rumbled darkly. “You’re not.” 

To prove his point, he tightened his tentacles around Magnus’s thighs and pulled them back until his husband’s knees slid out from under him, barely touching the mattress.

“You take what I give you.” 

Alec pulled his hips back and pushed forward again in a slow, controlled motion that buried his dick all the way down his husband’s throat. A shiver of pleasure rolled down his spine as he watched the slit pupils widen again until they almost swallowed the yellow irises.

He looked over Magnus’s shoulder to the bedside table. It was time to find out just how dexterous his tentacles really were. 

Alec kept fucking Magnus’s mouth with slow, shallow strokes. It was almost impossible to focus while that wicked tongue danced along the underside of his dick every time he pushed in and flicked against the sensitive slit at the crown every time he pulled out.

Magnus was still trying to assert control or, at the very least, trying to make Alec lose his.

“Last warning,” Alec rumbled.

He watched one tentacle drizzle lube over its fellow before it tossed the tube carelessly onto the mattress.

Magnus redoubled his efforts as if he hadn’t heard. 

Alec sucked in a shaky breath and sent his last shred of restraint to hell with a filthy kiss goodbye.

Magnus screamed around his dick as Alec drove the dripping tentacle inside his husband’s tight ass. He didn’t give him time to recover before he started to move. 

Alec fucked his husband from both ends, ruthless, setting a hard, fast rhythm until he saw Magnus’s eyes lose focus and roll back into his head.

Magnus made a helpless noise and went boneless in the grip of Alec’s tentacles. His cock throbbed and twitched inside the tendrils that twisted along its length and curled around his balls.

Alec finally had him. 

He came down Magnus’s throat with a bark of triumph and a rush of pure bliss.

Magnus swallowed it with a whimper.

Alec pushed through the lethargy. He buried his hands in Magnus’s hair and kissed him, licking the taste of his own release out of his pliant mouth. He crawled onto the bed, dragging Magnus ahead of him. The tentacles never relinquished their hold. One of them was still fucking Magnus with single-minded determination. 

“Please,” Magnus moaned against his lips. Thin slivers of yellow glowed behind long, dark lashes. “Please.”

Alec swallowed the next plea. He retracted the tentacles wrapped around Magnus’s dick and balls. He brushed his palm over the sensitive crown, smiled when Magnus screamed into their kiss, and started to jerk him off with quick, firm strokes. 

Magnus came with a full-body shudder, every muscle tense for an instant before he collapsed like a ragdoll inside Alec’s arms and tentacles.

After a long minute, Magnus cleared his throat.

“I don’t think I can move.” His voice sounded like he was dragging it across gravel.

Alec smirked and kissed his shoulder. “Too exhausted?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Good.” 

“What?” 

Alec slowly moved the tentacle that was still inside Magnus. His dick might need a while to recover, but he had twelve appendages that didn’t have a refractory period. 

“Oh, god.” Magnus groaned and went through another full-body shudder. 

Alec chuckled. “Oh, yeah,” he drawled. “Come here.” 

The next morning, Alec whistled a happy tune on the way to his office. He greeted every person he passed in the hallway with a grin and a chipper “Good morning”. 

His assistant was the only one who had the spine to comment on it. 

“You know it’s Monday, right?” 

Alec grinned. “Uh-huh.” 

She smiled. “That must have been a really good weekend.”

“Oh, yeah.” 

“You look…” She squinted her eyes and tilted her head. “Different.”

For a second, he was a little worried that she could see through the glamour Magnus had put on his tentacles. Then she shook her head and picked up the quarterly reports.

“Happy Monday looks good on you. I almost don’t want to hand you these,” she confessed as she held up the stack of folders. 

“It’s fine,” Alec said as he took them from her with a smile. “I can handle it.”

He went inside his office and dropped the quarterly reports on top of the stack in his inbox. His eyes drifted to the picture of Magnus on the corner of his desk. He pressed his lips together. 

“Jean?” he called out. 

She poked her head in the door. “Yes?” 

“I’m going home for lunch today. Magnus is …” Alec paused to ensure his face didn’t give him away. “Convalescing, so I’m going to take care of him.”

“Oh, okay.” Jean nodded. 

“It’s going to be an extra-long lunch, a couple hours at least. I figured I’d let you know so you can take the opportunity to go out and do something nice, too.” 

“Sure, thanks.” She nodded. “I’ve been meaning to check out that new boutique in the square.

Alec smirked. “Have fun.” 

She was almost out the door when she stopped and turned around with furrowed brows. 

“Give Magnus my best,” she said. “I hope it isn’t anything too bad.”

Alec grinned. “Oh, he’ll be fine. It’s nothing he won’t get used to.”

The End.


End file.
